The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of using an anti-ICAM-1 monoclonal antibody (BIRR1) in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. A novel therapeutic approach to the treatment of systemic inflammatory disorders is directed to the adhesion molecules that mediate cell to cell contact and also entry of inflammatory cells into tissues. The aim of such therapy is the abrogation of the cellular interactions which initiate and propagate inflammatory reactions.